onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anahi/Abilities and Powers
| |1}} |borderradius = # | |0}} |height = 4 |backcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |1}} |tab1 = Introduction |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality and Relationships |tab4 = Abilities and Powers |tab5 = History |tab6 = Misc.|minwidth = 4|maxwidth = 9}} Overview A strong and capable fighter. She holds the position of the second mate so third in command. She has leader capabilities though the refrains from using them too much because of her laziness. Anahi is a very clever person and rather skilled with explosives and fireworks. She often uses this to destroy enemy ship or deflect other attacks. Physical abilities Through years of rigorous training regimen since childhood, which consist mainly of grueling body building exercises, Anahi has immense superhuman physical prowess, particularly her strength and agility. In Enies Lobby did she manage to penetrate an armor made out of steel with her bare hands. Ripping out a pillar from the ground and throwing at her opponent in Alabasta. Anahi's agility, speed, and overall reflexes are also extraordinary. Despite her fighting style being mainly hand to hand combat techniques does she have incredible leg strength. This had been proven during the Post Enies Lobby arc when she used canon balls that were fired at the Thousand Sunny to launch herself to the ship. Anahi's stamina is rather good too, though it was noted by Johnny and Yosaku that by the time she was still a bounty hunter was this her weakness. Thanks to her position as one of Satan's devils is her endurance to physical wounds very high. Wounds that could kill a normal human being don't phase her. The healing factor of her injuries is faster than normal too. During Arlong park arc did she easily endure getting bitten multiple times in her arms. Or being pierced though by light beams from PX robots (fake Bartholomew Kuma's). One of the benefits of her position is her resistance to fire and explosions. Despite her strength does she have a hard time fighting devil fruit users. She couldn't withstand a fight against Enel on Skypiea, Kuma, Kizaru on Sabaody Archipelago or Doflamingo on Dressrosa. Courtesy of her connection to Hell is she weak against holy water, crucifixes and other things used against satan. This had been used against her on many occasions. Her hand got burned when Mihawk used his sword Yoru to deflect a punch of her on Baratie (after he scarred Zoro did she attack him). On Thriller Bark was she forced into a wedding dress soaked in holy water making her weak. Another example was her unable to move thanks to Kuma's bible being near her. Hand to hand combat Anahi is a master hand to hand combat user. Her fighting style mainly consists of punching through she knows a fighting style used by Satan's minions to cause smaller damage. It had been shows that Anahi does indeed put a lot of strength behind her attacks when she stopped a punch centimeters before hitting her enemy which caused a strong gush of wind to crush the wall behind him instead. She has two fighting styles. Her usual hand to hand (punches) combat and open palm fighting style. Were few of Anahi's attacks are named. Attacks: Hand to hand combat (punches) Te to sentō: Chōonpa panchi ( 手から手への戦闘: 超音波パンチ) meaning Hand to hand combat: Ultrasound punch''' can be used as a offence attack or a scouting move. The attack is a simple punch sending sound waves through the the targets surface. This attack had been first used as an offence attack during a fight against a Black cat pirate. The sound waves shook his insides knocking him unconscious. While fighting Enel was she stopped from punching the ground by Robin which resulted in Anahi opening her palm up and instead sending the sound waves over Skypiea. '''Te to sentō: Tatsumaki sutoraiki (手から手への戦闘: 竜巻ストライキ) '''meaning Hand to hand combat: Tornado Strike is an no contact attack. Anahi stops her attack mid punch or moments before hitting her target which results in a strong gust of wind to erupt instead. '''Te to sentō: Heruhitto (手から手への戦闘: ヘルヒット) '''meaning Hand to hand combat: Hell hit is a knockout move where Anahi punches her opponent's jaw from below shattering the bone. Open palm style Is a fighting used by Devils of Satan that is mainly used to knock out or disassemble opponents. '''Tenohira o hiraku: Nokkuauto (手のひらを開く: ノックアウト) meaning Open palm: Knockout is an attack performed with the tips of her fingers hitting the opponent in the stomach (looks like a dagger stabbing). It had been first shown on Enies Lobby when she used it to penetrate a steel armor with this attack. Tenohira o hikaru: Tengoku no sutoraiki (手のひらを開く: 天国のストライキ)''' meaning Open palm: Heaven strike is a post timeskip attack performed with both arms. One palm is placed onto the opponents chest to slow him/her down while the second palm slams against the opponents stomach sending him/her flying back. The outcome of this attack is used to block the energy flow in somebody's body. It had been first used to knock back a PX robot on Sabaody (post timeskip). '''Tenohira o hikaru: Jigoku no sutoraiki (手のひらを開く: 地獄のストライキ) '''meaning Open palm: Hell strike is an attack similar to the Heaven strike attack. The only difference is the second hand not being a palm hit but a fist. This attack causes greater damage. First used on Fishman island. Haki It was stated by Luffy that Anahi possesses Haki, when discussing it in the context of membersof his crew who could fight Caesar Clown, a Logia user. Because Law was referring to the ability to coat themselves in armor it confirms Anahi as a Busoshoku Haki user. Prior to the Sabaody Archipelago Arc Anahi was never aware of Haoshoku Haki, something she (along with the rest of the crew) had not shown any knowledge of during the first half of the series. Anahi uses both her Busoshoku Haki in offense and defense. For offence was she coat her fist in haki to punch the dragon on Punk Hazard or to destroy the PX robots on Sabaody Archipelago during the Strawhat return arc. In defense had she used it to block blows on Fishman island and to protect herself from Doflamingo's strings. Weapons Anahi used guns on some occasions like in Enies Lobby when she stole a gun from a marine or on Thriller Bark when fighting against a zombie. She did not use a gun after the timeskip till now (canon storyline). Anahi own two daggers that she got from Koshiro. It had been revealed on Skypiea that he teacher her how to wield them. The first time had they been used on Skypiea in a fight against Wiper, then during the non-canon fight against marines in Film Z. Other techniques '''Kokujo: O Tatsumaki (黒縄・大龍巻 Kokujō: Ō Tatsu Maki?, literally meaning "Kalasutra: Great Dragon Twister"): is an santoryu attack created by Roronoa Zoro. Anahi copies this attack in the One piece movie: Film Z.